The Hunger Games: The Future of Panem
by Feralinstincts
Summary: It's 25 years after the 74th hunger games and 2 kids from district four is going in for the time of their life Thanks to Hitsuchan12, MimaChann, and Mark2525rmms for helping me With characters for my story
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

The two tributes from District Four looked at each other, obviously confused. With them being the last two standing, there wasn't much left to do.

"What now?" the boy asked, looking over at his companion.

"…I don't know," she replies without looking back.

The sun began to rise as the tributes stood there, looking at their surroundings. Martial Perthshire, the Gamemaker, watched the two tributes as they looked around, not knowing what to do next.

Suddenly, the girl began to scream when the boy tribute began hitting the force field with his axe.

"STOP! YOU'RE GONNA KILL YOURSELF!" she cried out as the boy chopped at the force field, causing the axe to shatter. The boy flew back and crashed into a tree, knocking him out.

For a second, his heart stopped beating.

The girl ran to his side, fearful of what happened to her friend. As the boy lay still, images of a time only eleven months before began to play in his head.


	2. Part one No Tributes? Bummer Chapter 1

I Titus Fairbane, was up at midnight. Again.

I often am awake at this tim, but never really for a reason. This time however, I had one thought that prevented me to sleep.

The Reaping.

I sighed and launched a dart at the board on the door. The dart hit the board. ending up just a bit off from the bulls eye spot . Just then, my mother walked into my room, clearly not amused.

"Titus! What have I told you about staying up so late?! Go to sleep!" She yelled. She turned around and left the room, slamming the door shut

"Bitch!" I call out after her. There was no response, and I decided not to get into any more trouble that I was in. I lied down in my bed and closed my eyes finally giving away to sleep...

My alarm went off at 7:00 am, waking me from my slumber. I shut it off and left my room, heading towards the bathroom. After taking a shower, I shave my beard (or the 5 o' clock I have). and got into a pair of khaki pants and a tucked in and wears a dark blue collared shirt.

"Time for the Reaping." I said before walking there.

When I finally showed up, I let the Peacekeepers take my blood sample so they can Identify who I am (which makes no damn sense). I was herded to where the rest of the boys were at.

I saw some friends of mine (They will be named in the next two chapters) I just decided to say hi and stay silent, I wasn't feeling in a conversational mood. Everyone was nervous today for that. When everyone was there and accounted for, the announcer walked up and says. "Hellooooooo. I am Auricula Wellwood and welcome to the 99th hunger games." She nags on about the rebels and the fight that happened and that's why they called it "The Dark Days" it was soooo many years ago.

When it was time for the tributes to be chosen, I stood up straight and hoped that I wouldn't be the next victim, as everyone else did.

"This year We'll start with the Gentlemen." Auricula said as she pulled a piece of paper out from the jar and started to read it

"Our Lucky Tribute is TITUS FAIRBANE!"

My Heart Froze Mid-beat.

Thanks for reading Chapter One. Chapters Two and Three Coming soon

I would like to thank Mimachann, Hitsuchan12, and Mark2525rmms for helping me with the story, if it wasn't for their help I wouldn't have been able to type it up anytime soon so thanks a lot. I'll put their Fanfiction profiles below

Mimachann- u/4255427/

Hitsuchan12- u/2970639/

Mark2525rmms- u/4167396/

Like us on Facebook- Mark2525rmmsHitsuchan12Feral instinctsMimachann

Follow us on Twitter- /FanfictionsBest


	3. Update On The Future Of Panem Update

Chapter 2 is coming soon so I'm almost done rough Drafting Chapter 3 but I know I have very few viewers but i need your help... Should I Get chapter 3 Reworded or write it like how I wrote it originally... I have it reworded since I'm left handed and horrible at writing. So I need your help on it so please I need your help... Happy Hunger Games in the Future Of Panem and "May You Be Safe In This God Forsaken War zone."


End file.
